Sarah Soble (Crossing Jordan)
'Sarah Soble '(Lauren Stamile) is the main villainess of "Forget Me Not", episode 4.20 of Crossing Jordan ''(airdate May 8, 2005). She was the mother of young Madeline "Maddy" Soble and the girlfriend of medical examiner Nigel Townsend. She was also revealed to be in a bitter custody battle with her ex-husband, Phillip Soble, over Maddy. Not wanting Phillip to take Maddy from her, Sarah conspired with her best friend Beth Siles to stage Maddy's kidnapping. On the night prior to their plot, Sarah and Beth shared dinner with Nigel, with the latter spiking the fruit punch they were drinking with codeine so he wouldn't wake up as Beth snuck Maddy out of the house, painting a ransom note on the wall of Maddy's bedroom, warning not to call the police. When Nigel and Sarah discovered Maddy missing, Nigel enlisted the help of fellow MEs Jordan Cavanaugh and Bug to investigate, despite Sarah's initial resistance against having others get involved. Later on, Beth faked a ransom call to Sarah, demanding one million dollars for Maddy's release. But when Sarah went to deliver the money (Phillip having gotten it from his bank account), detective Woody Hoyt arrived due to Bug secretly informing him of the situation, causing Beth to drive off before Sarah could deliver the money. Afterwards, the evil Sarah put on a heartbroken persona and appeared to blame Nigel for the ransom dropoff going awry. The villainous conspirators then planted Maddy's blood at a boat dock to make it appear that she had been murdered by her abductors. Sarah's devious plot was uncovered when Bug found traces of formaldehyde in the blood found at the dock, indicating it could've been drawn weeks prior (similar to the blood used to write the original threat on Maddy's wall). Jordan additionally discovered the codeine in Nigel's toxicology results. Realizing that neither Sarah or Beth drank the fruit punch the night of Maddy's disappearance, Nigel realized what they had done and confronted Sarah at her apartment, finding Maddy alive with Beth as she was packing suitcases. When Nigel asked Maddy where she had been the previous night, she revealed she had been at Beth's house the entire time and that she and her mother were planning to take her to New Zealand. After leaving the room, Nigel angrily confronted Sarah, accusing her of only dating him to further her plot. Sarah adamantly denied the insinuation, claiming she would've told Nigel the truth when it was safe and protesting that Phillip was evil and trying to have Maddy all to himself. When Nigel tearfully proclaimed how cruel it was for Sarah to allow him to feel guilt for seemingly causing Maddy's death, Sarah offered to let him come with her and Maddy to New Zealand. Nigel initially appeared to agree to Sarah's plan and asked her to give him time, but later turned her into the police, as shown through the episode's final scenes showing Sarah and Beth being brought into the police station. Trivia * Lauren Stamile also played villainess Abbey Lake (in flashbacks) on ''Cold Case, and later appeared on The Good Guys ''as the villainous Kiersten Joyce and an unnamed villainess on ''American Horror Story: Apocalypse. Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested